


Not Another One

by WolfyWithSunglasses



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bickering, Can be read as romance but also friendship, High School AU, Humor, Hux is a punk ass nerd, Kylo is a punk ass bitch, M/M, in some weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWithSunglasses/pseuds/WolfyWithSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they ended up having to hold a presentation together was beyond most people. Considering that most people could feel the hate radiating between them. Either their teacher was blind or just didn’t care. </p>
<p>“Can we do it at your house?” Kylo asked casually while leaning into the row of lockers.</p>
<p>“I guess.” Hux replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing. This is rubbish.
> 
> English isn't my first language. I apologize for my mistakes.  
> Please tell me if there is something I should fix.

Kylo Ren was known for four things. He liked to destroy things. His real name was Ben Solo. Hux detested him. Last, he often wore a black t-shirt, with Punk ASS Bitch written in capital letters, on. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less, it was all he wished, to remain like that, for the most part at least. Hopefully, someday he would rid the world of Ben Solo.

Hux, in Kylo’s opinion, was a bitch ass nerd with a superiority complex. 

They were not friends, just mutual enemies. That was probably the only way of describing their friendship. 

So how they ended up having to hold a presentation together was beyond most people. Considering that most people could feel the hate radiating between them. Either their teacher was blind or just didn’t care. 

“Can we do it at your house?” Kylo asked casually while leaning into the row of lockers.

“I guess.” Hux replied.

**

Kylo had never been at Hux’s place before. That wasn’t the only reason he wanted to do it at Hux’s place. His parents were annoying and arguing, his room wasn’t very clean, and he’d once tasted one of Hux’s mom’s cookies and wished to do it again.

“Take off your shoes.” Hux ordered like the superiority-complex dude he was.

It was a two-story house in the middle of a suburban-neighborhood. While walking up to the house he had seen some old people with socks and sandals on.

He looked around as he followed the orange up the stairs. Hux’s place was so home-y. The walls were light brown with pictures of the family, a cat and some weird old man with a beard. No, that was Hux’s dad.

What he had expected from Hux’s room was more of an empty room with a bed and some bread and water, maybe a computer too, or maybe just a dark void. Okay, no, he hadn’t really thought of Hux’s room at all.

Instead, what met him was a room with blue wall covered in some old movie posters. The bed actually had clean sheets. And, there was a bookshelf dedicated to medals, trophies and some books. A computer was placed under the window on a desk with small stacks of paper on it.

“You’re actually a human. Who would have guessed?” Kylo commented and threw his bag down by the bookshelf.

“Apparently you.” Hux replied dryly. He sat down at his bed and looked at Kylo who awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, pretending not to look at the trophies.

“You can’t blame me for wondering.”

“I can’t say I envy your lack of knowledge on what a human is.”

“Shut up.”

“Very original Ben.” Hux fished up his notebook, a pen, and found an empty page. “You can sit on the floor.” 

“You’re very generous, and it’s Kylo Ren.” Kylo defended himself and found his place by the bed. He tried to find a comfortable position and ended up having his back leaning into the bed. It was good enough.

“No one is ever going to call you that.”

“People call a man Pitbull, so they can call me Kylo Ren.” Kylo defended annoyed while looking up at Hux who was writing furiously down into his notebook. 

Hux paused his writing and gave him a look. “Who is Pitbull?”

“Never mind, just, isn’t this supposed to be a group project?” 

“You really wish to help?” Hux asked confused. He gave him an uncertain look. Like as if he had just eaten salt instead of sugar. 

“I want to hold an interesting presentation.”

“No you don’t.”

“Okay, I don’t.” Kylo said honest. “But your presentations are always endless and boring. No one likes listening to you.”

“We’re not having music.” Hux spoke quickly and let out an offended huff. “My presentations are not boring.” 

**

That Kylo followed Hux home the next day was not necessary. They had a week on them to finish the project. Which they had now figured out was going to be about a historical event, the subject is called History, Ben. Namely, they, Hux, had chosen 28th June 1914, mainly because it was an easy thing to pick and find information on.

“Here is what I did last night.” Hux explained and handed Kylo a stack of papers. Yes, there was a stack of at least five papers here with information. 

“I admire your nerdiness.” Kylo said as he read some of the information and pretended to read the other papers.

“I knew you wouldn’t do anything.” Hux said and grabbed after his papers. 

The other teen moved away just in time. “Your lack of faith in me disturbs me.” 

“Stop being childish Ben.” Hux responded irritated. “Give me back my papers.”

“Only if you start calling me Kylo Ren.” 

Hux gave him an unimpressed look. “I have it all stored on my computer.”

**

“I have never seen your cat.” 

“What?” Hux looked up from his computer screen. He turned to Kylo who had his own laptop in his lap. The light from the screen made Kylo’s face even wither. 

“I have never seen your cat.”

“Okay.” Hux replied and turned back to his work.

Kylo continued to stare at the back of Hux’s head. He couldn’t quite comprehend what the superiority-complex teen had just said. “Okay?”

Hux shoulder sank as he sighed annoyed. “Do you want to see my cat?”

“No, I just said that I have never seen it.”

“First of all, her name is Millicent.” 

“That’s shocking.” Kylo commented sarcastically.

“How do you even know what her name means?” Hux asked. He was now facing Kylo again with his nose wrinkled in confusion. “You can barely function as a human being.” 

“I know things.” Kylo retorted. “And I have Google in front of me.”

**

“What is this?”

“I think it’s called a Wii, unless they suddenly decided to change its name.” Kylo explained. He was connecting it to Hux’s tv in the living room. There was a really big tv and an extremely comfortable sofa. 

“Why did you bring your wii? We’re supposed to be working on our project.”

Kylo didn’t look up at him. “There is nothing more to do, and I want to crush you at Mario Kart.”

“You don’t think I have my own wii?” Hux sounded surprisingly offended by the fact. “And we could just play it at your place.” 

“You’re the definition of boring. Of course you wouldn’t have any videogames.” He handed Hux the other remote.

“Don’t underestimate me.”

**

The air was warm and heavy. Hux looked through his window and out on the grey, rainfull sky. A meow made him look down. Millicent was pushing herself up against his legs. 

“Hey, you.” He picked her up and started petting her softly. She purred in delight. 

It was Saturday. The presentation had gone surprisingly well. Ben hadn’t messed it up for him. A weird feeling had gutted him when he had walked home alone. Of course it wasn’t like he missed Ben. Ben had been a pain all week. He was now glad that he was Ben-free again. Back to the silent hating and occasional bickering was good.

Hux continued to pet her as he watched the rain. He could hear thumping of the rain from the roof. 

Millicent nuzzled happily against his neck. 

Ben hadn’t met Millicent. Not that he cared.

He glanced down at the street. His heart did not speed up a bit at the sight that met him. 

Millicent pushed up against his hand which had stopped petting her.

Hux continued to watch a drenched person in black down on the street. The person was walking back and forth by the bushes, occasionally stopping, and then continuing. As if he was debating with himself. Which he probably was. 

He watched Ben Solo being an idiot as usual. It wasn’t really laughable, just sad. 

Millicent was set back down on the ground. Hux couldn’t believe he was doing this.

His dad looked up at him as he hurried down the stairs. “Your friend is outside.” 

“He is not my friend.” Hux replied, picked up a umbrella and stepped into some boots. 

The rain drizzled down on the umbrella. 

Ben, who was further up the street, stumbled over his own feet and into the bush beside him. 

“What are you doing here?” Hux asked unimpressed when he reached Ben. He held the umbrella over himself as he watched Ben collect himself. His hair was messy with a small twig in it. Of course he still wore his Punk ASS Bitch t-shirt.

“Am I not allowed to go for a walk?” Ben spoke annoyed. He wasn’t really annoyed, just embarrassed. 

“You don’t live here.” Hux replied and took a step closer so both of them stood under the umbrella. “And I wasn’t under the impression that we were friends. Why do you want to talk to me?” He looked Ben up and down for a couple of seconds. “Do you want to come in, Pitbull?”

“Kylo Ren.” Ben corrected annoyed, but followed Hux back into the house.


End file.
